


Дар богов

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Konyok-Gorbunok | The Little Humpbacked Horse - Pyotr Yershov, Конек-Горбунок, П. Ершов "Конёк-горбунок"
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: "Чудный способ ты придумала, матушка, чтобы избавиться от меня! Решила отдать в услужение такому же неудачнику – Ивану-дураку, – как и я?"Или первая встреча Конька-Горбунка с хозяином.





	Дар богов

**Author's Note:**

> Биография конька и его семьи является чистым вымыслом и никакого научного обоснования не имеет!

_Коль умел ты усидеть,_  
_Так тебе мной и владеть._  
_Отпусти меня скорее!_  
_Дам тебе я двух коней –_  
_Да таких, каких поныне_  
_Не бывало и в помине;_  
_А ещё я дам конька._  
_Ростом двадцать три вершка,_  
_На спине с двумя горбами_  
_Да с аршинными ушами._  
_Двух коней, коль хошь, продай,_  
_Но конька не отдавай –_  
_На земле и под землёй_  
_Он товарищ будет твой._  
_фраза кобылицы из м/ф «Конёк-горбунок»_

Ты не представляешь, матушка, как сильно я удивился, услышав твою тихую просьбу отправиться с вами на землю смертных. Даже мои златогривые братья задумчиво переглянулись, заметив меня рядом с собой. Ведь ты обычно избегала меня, прятала от остальных коней из табуна в самых дальних уголках наших вечно зелёных пастбищ. Но я не обижаюсь: понимаю, ты стеснялась показать всем такого уродца, как я. Потому что каков я из себя? Ростом несколько вершков, с двумя горбами на спине хожу да лопоухие уши до земли развесил… А разве у тебя – праматери всех богатырских и волшебных коней, – может появиться на свет такое Чудо-Юдо? Не отрицай очевидного: я настоящий позор для тебя. Да стоило старшим скакунам меня увидать, так сразу заголосили: «Сдавать наша богиня начала, наверное, устала постоянно рожать… Замену ей надобно найти!» Сменить тебя захотели, заботливые старички… До сих пор помню, как ты хитро им улыбнулась и мотнула головой в сторону моих братьев – чёрных, как безлунная ночь, жеребцов. Настоящие красавцы, кони удалые! Не то, что я.

Все дни ты с ними возилась, места наши чудесные показывала, попутно красуясь своими детьми перед высшими божествами. А меня только заставляла щипать травушку-муравушку да пить хрустальную водицу из ямки, выбитой твоим изящным копытцем. Ох, много я бы отдал, матушка, чтобы понять: почему ты меня всё-таки оставила? Не прогнала в дремучие леса на забаву кикиморам да лешим, как тебе наш Сивка-Бурка предлагал, а при себе держала? Берегла? Но для чего?

Вернее, для кого – этого оборванца, крестьянского сынка? Глуповатого на вид босоного мальца? Хорошая из нас пара получается, матушка, ничего не скажешь: у парня нос картошкой, волосы – всё равно что солома, а его жеребец росточком мал и бока в яблоках! Конь под стать своему хозяину, никого другого искать больше не надобно. Интересно, смертный люд тоже над нами во весь голос потешаться будет, как увидит днём? Поговаривают кобылы наши, что люди – очень жестокие, могут и камнями закидать, если ты им не по нраву придёшься. Али запрут в чьих-нибудь конюшнях тёмных подальше от любопытных глаз, чтобы лишь избранные могли такие чудеса увидеть.

Но что происходит? Матушка, зачем ты нежно подталкиваешь меня в объятия этого смертного? Страшно сказать, но я не разумею, как вести себя с новым другом. Я привык выслушивать насмешки своих сородичей, молча хранить в сердце обиду и печаль-тоску, но теперь… Что будет со мной, матушка? Сколько ещё испытаний уготовлено мне моей нелёгкой Судьбинушкой?

Мальчик тем временем тянет ко мне руки, а потом лихо пускается в пляс под насмешливое ржание моих братьев. Я робко улыбаюсь, а вскоре замечаю, что скачу рядом с ним. Удивительно, но у меня так легко и хорошо на душе, словами не описать! А когда парень обнял меня и быстро чмокнул в нос, потом не спеша погладил мои длинные уши, даже не предприняв попытки дёрнуть их, я готов был исполнить любое его желание. Только бы остаться здесь, на этом пшеничном поле и танцевать рядом с ним все дни и ночи напролёт – до одури хочется продлить нечаянное блаженство, сделать всё возможное, чтобы оно не заканчивалось как можно дольше! Может, моя служба у смертного не будет так уж сильно плоха? Хотя кто знает, что нам ещё придётся испытать и пережить? Я смущённо фыркаю, радуясь в душе неожиданному витку своей жизни.

И перед тем, как попрощаться со всеми, я готов поклясться, матушка, видел, как ты подмигнула мне! Я хотел было подойти к тебе поближе, но ты мгновенно поскакала по звёздному небосклону на наши зачарованные луга. Но то ли это была явь, то ли морок ночных духов-проказников, но я ясно услышал твой шёпот: «Удачи, конёк! Поверь мне, ты не раз докажешь всем, что не так прост, как кажешься…» Мой новый хозяин что-то крикнул тебе вслед, но я его не расслышал – так сильно задумался о своей роли в жизни этого Ивана-дурачка.


End file.
